1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a driving method of a display device, and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a flat-panel display device in which pixels including electro-optical elements are two-dimensionally arranged in a matrix, a driving method of the display device, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of display devices displaying an image, flat-panel self-emission display devices in which pixels (pixel circuits) using a self-emission type element (self-emission element) as an electro-optical element are arranged in a matrix have rapidly spread. For example, as the self-emission element, an organic EL (Electro-Luminescence) element employing a phenomenon of emitting light by applying an electric field to an organic thin film is known. The organic EL element is a so-called current-driven electro-optical element of which the emission brightness varies depending on the value of current flowing in a device.
The organic EL display device using the organic EL element as an electro-optical element has the following features. That is, the organic EL element can be driven with a voltage of 10 V or less and thus has low power consumption. Since the organic EL element is a self-emission element, the visibility of an image is higher than that of a liquid crystal display device displaying an image by controlling light intensity from a light source to a liquid crystal of each pixel. In addition, since an illumination member such as a backlight is not necessary, it can easily decrease in weight and thickness. Since the response speed of the organic EL element is about several μsec which is very great, an afterimage is not caused at the time of displaying a video.
On the other hand, it is known that the organic EL element generally decreases in brightness efficiency in proportion to an emission amount and an emission time. In a display device using such an organic EL element, when an image of a fixed pattern like a time display is repeatedly displayed in a specific display area on a display screen, the organic EL elements in the specific display area have a higher deterioration rate than that of the organic EL elements in the other display area.
Since the brightness of the deteriorated organic EL elements in the specific display area is lower than the brightness of the organic EL elements in the other display area, the portion of the specific display area is visualized as uneven brightness. That is, when an image of a fixed pattern is repeatedly displayed in a specific display area on a display screen, a so-called image burn-in phenomenon in which the display portion of the specific display area is visualized as fixed uneven brightness occurs.
The removal of the image burn-in phenomenon is the most important goal in a self-emission display device represented by an organic EL display device. Accordingly, to correct the image burn-in phenomenon from the viewpoint of signal processing in the past, dummy pixels not contributing to an image display were disposed outside a pixel array section (display area), the brightness deterioration states of the dummy pixels were detected, and the image burn-in was corrected on the basis of the detection result (for example, see JP-A-2007-156044).